


Sometimes, You Have to Lie

by Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, M/M, Pining, but Dean doesn't know that, but not really, canon character death, cas isn't really gone, episode 13.04 coda, season 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor/pseuds/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor
Summary: Jack finds a way to offer a little comfort to Dean.





	Sometimes, You Have to Lie

Dean was tipsy. Ok, he was fucking drunk. He watched Jack across the room & shook his head. “You’re just like he was, ya know? Your dad…” Dean took another drink. “Not… not Lucifer your dad. Him. Cas. Castiel.” His words were slurring. The nephilim looked up, head tilted. “Yeah. Just like that. He’d look at me…”

Jack edged a little closer. Jack had learned that when he was like this, Dean was softer. Calmer. He could sense Dean’s pain, see it around him still, but the edges weren’t as sharp.

“You loved my father.” Jack stated, softly. He always said it when Dean was this far gone. The first time had been a question, but now. Now he knew. And like the first time, Dean nodded.

“Yeah.”

This time, however, instead of walking away, Dean sank down against the wall, the almost empty bottle of whiskey clinking heavily against the floor. Jack rushed over, worried the hunter had hurt himself somehow. Perhaps the blow to the head. Sam had gone for food & Jack felt himself panic at not knowing what to do.

“Cas,” Dean whispered, his voice rough. Jack felt the anguish in the older hunter. The harshness of it was usually masked under fear & anger & despair.

“No, I am…” Jack paused.

Sometimes, they had to lie. Sometimes, for the greater good, they had to not tell the truth. Sam & Dean had taught him that. And the nice lady who’d shifted into a form of his mother… that had been a lie. But it had been the greatest comfort he’d ever known.

Jack drew on every memory of Castiel he had & reached out, taking the bottle from Dean’s hands. He moved to sit beside him on the floor.

“Cas?” Dean muttered again. Jack settled against him, tugging the older man into a somewhat awkward hug.

“Yes, Dean. I’m here. Sleep.”

Dean’s hand tightened in Jack’s shirt & the nephilim felt the fabric grow damp before Dean went slack against him. Jack stayed there, holding Dean until Sam came back. The two of them didn’t say a word as Sam lifted his big brother off the floor & carried him to his bed.

Jack sat there, still. He hoped Dean had felt a little of the comfort he had earlier. Even if only for a moment.

END


End file.
